


Elaborate Plan Downfall

by sillysweetpea



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillysweetpea/pseuds/sillysweetpea
Summary: Katara just wanted to get back at Aang for braking up with her, sure she was jealous when he started hanging out with the new blind girl, and sure maybe it got a bit out of control. But she didn't think that fake dating Zuko would end up in so many twists and turns.Only if her brother wasn't gay and took her fake boy friend.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Suki (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Elaborate Plan Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> not edited.

If you said Katara took her breakup with Aang hard, everyone would say 'hard' was an understatement. Katara was a wreck -if you want to go so far as to say she still is a wreck, her brother, Sokka, would full heartedly agree with you. For the first week she cried, every second. Second week, she screamed in anger, threw all of his stuff out of her dorm window, and the things he bought her, she burned in a fire she made in a trashcan in the back ally of her University. Aang meant, and means, everything too Katara. Even after Aang broke her heart, ripped it from her chest, and stomped on it, Katara wants him back.

However, because of this, Katara created her master plan. The plan is simple, get a chance to talk to Zuko (the known 'bad boy' of the school who keeps to himself), tell him everything, then fake date him. In this fake relationships they will go everywhere that she can that she knows Aang, and his new girlfriend, Toph will be, then make Aang so jealous that he'll be crawling back on his hands and knees. And Katara refuses for her plan not to go through. 

Today is the day where the whole scheme starts. Zuko gets to school around 9:30 AM on his motorcycle, and that's where shell walk up to him and hand him a small note. The note will read in swift soft handwriting of, 'You don't know me. I need to ask for a favor, call me ********** -Katara Hakoda'. This is the first step, one of the hardest steps there is. But Katara has built up all her confidence to walk up to him and have this work. And just like clockwork, Zuko rolls up in his usual parking spot, gets off his bike, and takes off his helmet, shaking his black hair out and swiftly pushing past his forehead. Katara could see girls drool over him as she walked to his bike.

"Here, Zuko, this is for you." Katara gave Zuko a flirty smile while holding the special piece of paper between her index and middle finger. Zuko looked a bit shocked, but swiftly covered it up and took the paper from her hand. Katara leaned on his bike a bit, took her hand to the base of his neck to pull him closer, and kissed right under his ear. "Text me." Katara walked away swaying her hips in pride. Katara looks around and notices Aang watched, and was it confusion or jealousy in his eyes? Katara couldn't tell in the moment, as she was to proud of herself.

Zuko starred at her as she walked away, more confused and astonished than he’s been in a while. Opening the note he read it, even more confused. He got so many questions, and even got asked to take various girls virginity, and he prays Katara isn’t one of them. 

Katara walked all the way back to her dorm room, and ran her way up the stairs to her room. Katara was so relieved she actually did it and it went smoothly, she didn't realize that she had walked in on her room mate Ty Lee and her girlfriend Azula making out. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll leave." Katara starts to close the door but is stopped from Azula keeping the door open with her hand. Ty Lee laughs from embarrassment, although she’s out and very happy, anyone would her embarrassed from getting walked in on, even if it was just making out.

"Its okay. We have to go meet a friend for lunch soon anyway, and I need to get dressed, we'll go to my room." Katara nods with a soft smile and walks in her room. Katara throws herself on her bed and lays down. Katara meet Azula from Ty Lee on the first day of Junior year. Azula had changed a lot sense the end of high school and the start of college. Azula had had anger issues and some other mental health issues, and soon got help for them after a big accident everyone talked about over the summer.

Even if Azula used to bully her in high-school she pushes her mixed feelings away for the sake of her roommate. Azula has been nothing but nice sense she had gotten help, and Katara could really see she changed. 

It didn’t take Katara long on her phone to realize she was so tired, besides the past four days she’s been stay up late writing her whole plan down in a notebook. After scrolling through her applications, Katara plugs her phone in and closes her eyes. 

*

After a long long nap, Katara pulls out her phone and presses on her brothers contact, then presses call. "Hey Sokka. I have to update you. I found a guy I can use in my plan and I went for it. His name is Zuko- But good thing Aang was walking up with his girlfriend because he seen the encounter, I did what you told me too. Well call me back." Katara closed her phone and laid down on her bed. Her next class wasn't until tomorrow, and Katara hasn't had real food in so long, that she decided it would be a great idea to go out and get some food.

Best thing about living on a college campus is that she is close to the best food, its only a 20-30 minute bike or longboard ride. Katara jumps off her bed, grabbing her small backpack that held her wallet and dorm keys in it, and makes her way outside to the bike chain stand to unchain her bike. Katara was about to ride away when a girl walks up to her.

"Hey, My names Suki, are you going to get something to eat down town?" Suki asks, she as a large happy smile, kind bright blue eyes and short auburn hair that is half up in a scrunchy. The blue jean overalls hung off her as they were a couple sizes too big, and her black bralette is covered by a very high cropped orange hoodie. Katara just looked at her in awe, then nodded a bit.

Suki gives Katara a small smile. Suki has seen her walking around before, seen her with her ex boyfriend, and heard of the breakup. Suki, a happily out bisexual, decided maybe it was time to make some new friends, and make herself known. Sitting in the back of class alone, and having no one to hangout with on the weekends was getting a little to isolating.

"Yeah, I am." Katara nods, then softly cleans her throat, "Why?" Suki chuckles at her nervousness. Katara prays she doesn’t point it out, because why is she nervous anyway? It’s not like she’s gay, or is even a little into girls, she wants Aang back.

"Im gonna go, I don't want you to go out alone at this time anyway, not safe for us right?" Katara blushes lowly, nodding with her head facing the ground. Katara got on her bike, Suki sits on the small bar that was on the back holding onto Katara waist. Katara gasps and jumps a bit, turning to Suki, who is quietly laughing, "What? I don't have a bike."


End file.
